kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Anglia
Anglia është shteti më i madh dhe më i populluar i Britanisë së Madhe England -- Britannica Student Encyclopedia. URL retrieved on 6 June 2007.. Popullata e saj e përbënë me më shumë se 83% shumicën e popullsisë së Britanisë së Madhe,National Statistics Online - Population Estimates. URL accessed 6 June 2007. derisa pjesa kontinentale e Anglisë okupon pjesën më të madhe jugore të Ishullit Britanik dhe ndanë kufirin tokësor me Skocinë në veri dhe Uellsin në perëndim. Ka dalje në Detin Veriut, Detin irlandez, Detin Kelt, Kanalin e Bristolit dhe Kanalin Anglez. Anglia u bë shtet i bashkuar në vitin 927 dhe merr emrin nga Angles, një nga klanet gjermanike që u vendosën aty në shekullin e 5-të dhe të 6-të . Kryeqyteti i Anglisë është Londra, sipërfaqja më e madhe urbane në Britani dhe zona më e madhe urbane në Bashkimin Evropian për nga shumica e gjërave, por jo të gjitha.The official definition of LUZ (Larger Urban Zone) is used by the European Statistical Agency (Eurostat) when describing conurbations and areas of high population. This definition ranks London highest, above Paris (see Larger Urban Zones (LUZ) in the European Union); and a ranking of population within municipal boundaries also puts London on top (see Largest cities of the European Union by population within city limits). However, research by the University of Avignon in France ranks Paris first and London second when including the whole urban area and hinterland, that is the outlying cities as well (see Largest urban areas of the European Union). Anglia renditet ndër qendrat e zhvillimit kulturor më me ndikim.England - Culture. Britain USA. URL accessed September 12, 2006. Është vendlindja e gjuhës angleze dhe Kishës angleze si dhe Ligji anglez formon bazat e sistemeve juridike të shumë shteteve; Londra ishte qendra e perandorisë britanike dhe vendi ishte vendlindja e Revolucionit industrial.ace.mmu.ac.uk Anglia ishte shteti i parë në botë që u industrializua.http://www.historyguide.org/intellect/lecture17a.html Anglia ishte demokracia e parë parlamentare BBC NEWS | Country profile: United Kingdom. URL retrieved 6 June 2006. dhe si pasojë shumë inovacione kushtetuese, ekzekutive dhe juridike që kanë origjinë angleze janë adoptuar nga shumë vende në botë. Emri Anglia e ka marrë emrin nga Angles, klan gjermanik që erdhën në Angli në shekullin e V-të dhe të VI-të dhe që mendohet se kanë ardhur nga siujdhesa e Angelnit, Danimarka e sotme dhe një pjesë e Gjermanisë veriore.The American Heritage Dictionary of the English Language, Fourth Edition Etimologjia e mëtejshme e emrit të këtij klani mbetet jo e sigurt, edhe pse një teori e famshme thotë se nuk duhet të kërkohet më larg se vetë fjala angle, që i referohet regjionit Holstein.OED (etymology) entry for Angle) Emri i Angles-ve ka pasur forma të ndryshme të shkrimit. Referenca e parë të njohura për këta njerëz është versioni i latinizuar Anglii i përdorur nga Tacitus në kapitullin e 40të të librit të tij Germania,Germania by Tacitus. URL accessed November 18, 2006. i shkruar diku rreth 98 AD. Ai nuk jep indikime precize të vendndodhjes së tyre gjeografike brenda Germanias, por thotë se, së bashku me gjashtë klane tjera, ata besuan në një perëndeshë të quajtur Nerthus, faltorja e së cilës gjendej në "një ishull në Oqean". Historiani nga shekulli i VIII-të Bede në librin e tij Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum, i referohet popullit anglez si Angelfolc (në anglisht) ose Angli (latinisht).Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum. URL accessed 19 November, 2006. Sipas Fjalorit Anglisht të Oksfordit", hera e parë që termi "England" (shqip Anglia) u përdor për t'i referuar pjesës jugore të ishullit britanik ishte në vitin 897, kurse versioni modern për herë të parë më 1538, Fjala ''Angli shpesh përdoret gabimisht për t'i referuar Britanisë së Madhe. Hasim nëpër shumë gabime të tilla në histori, ku referimet e Anglisë përdoren qëllimisht për të përfshirë edhe Skocinë dhe Uellsin.England expects that every man will do his duty – Nelson Ky term përdoret rreth botës madje edhe nga populli anglez; përdorimi i tillë i këtij termi është problematik dhe shkakton ofendime në shumë pjesë të Britanisë. Historia Parahistoria thumb|250px|[[Stonehenge, një monument i kohës së Bronzit në Wiltshire]] Veglat dhe eshtrat e gjetur në Norfolk dhe Suffolk tregojnë se Homo erectusët kanë jetuar në Angli rreth 700,000 vjet më parë.Bone find may rewrite history, BBC News, June 4, 2002. URL accessed 20 November 2006 Gjatë kësaj kohe, Anglia ishte e bashkuar me Europën kontinentale nëpërmjet një ure të madhe tokësore. Vendi ku tani ndodhet Kanali Anglez ishte një lumë i madh që rrjedhte në drejtim të perëndimit. Kjo zonë ishte shumë pak e populluar gjatë Periudhës së Akullnajave, si edhe ishujt e tjerë Britanik. Në rikolonizimin që pasoi, pas periudhës së akullnajave, kërkime gjenetike tregojnë se Anglia e sotme ishte zona e fundit e ishujve Britanik që u ripopullua,Stephen Oppenheimer, The Origins of the British, Constable and Robinson rreth 13,000 vjet më parë. Pushtimi Romak Britania tanimë kishte qenë shënjestra e shumë pushtimeve, të planifikuara dhe të kohës, nga forcat e Republikës Romake dhe Perandorisë Romake. Së pari u pushtua nga diktatori romak Jul Cezari 55 Para Krishtit, por ishte pushtuar më plotësisht nga perandori Claudius në 43 AD. Si vendet tjera në fund të perandorisë, Britania ka pasur lidhje tregtare me Romakët, dhe ndikimi i tyre ekonomik dhe kulturor ishte pjesë e rëndësishme e kohës së hekurit britanik para-romaks, sidomos në jug. Me rënien e Perandorisë Romake 400 vjet më vonë, Romakët u larguan nga Anglia. Anglo-Saksonët Historia e Anglisë Anglo-Saksone mbulon historinë e Mesjetës Angleze nga përfundimi i Britanisë Romake dhe themelimit të mbretërive Anglo-Saksone në shekullin e 5të deri në pushtimin nga Normanët më 1066. Dituri fragmentale e Anglisë Anglo-Saksone në shekullin e 5të dhe të 6të vijnë nga shkrimtari Britanik Gildas (shekulli i 6të), Kronika Anglo-Saksone (një histori e popullit anglez e filluar në shekullin e 9të), jetët e shenjtëve, poetëri, zbulime arkeologjike, dhe studime të emrave të vendeve. Temat dominante të shekullit të shtatë deri në shekullin e dhjetë ishin përhapja e Krishtenizmit dhe bashkimi politiki Anglisë. Krishterizmi mendohet se ka ardhur nga tri anë, nga Roma në jug, dhe Skocisë dhe Irlandëss në veri dhe perëndim. Rreth vitit 500, Anglia besohet se ishte ndarë në shatë mbretëri jo të rëndësishme, të njohura si Heptarçi: Northumbria, Mercia, East Anglia, Essex, Kent, Sussex, dhe Wessex. Mbretëritë Anglo-Saksone prireshin nga lufta. Aq herët sa në kohën e Ethelbert of Kent, një mbret mund të njihej si Bretwalda ("Lord i Britanikëve"). Ky titull i ra në shekullin e 7të tek mbretërit e Northumbrias, në shekullin e 8të tek Mercia, dhe në të 9-tin, tek Egbert of Wessex, i cili më 825 i mposhti Mercians në betejën e Elledunit. Në shekullin tjetër familja e tij arriti të sundonte gjithë Anglinë. Mbretëria Angleze Origjinalisht fjala England, ose Englaland (shqip Anglia) ishte term gjeografik që përdorej për të përshkruar pjesën e Britanisë që ishte e okupuar nga Anglo-Saksonët, dhe jo për një vend ose shte të veçantë. Ajo u bë e bashkuar politikisht nga zmadhimi i Mbretërisë Wessex, mbreti i së cilës Athelstan e solli të gjithë Anglinë nën pushtimin e një mbreti për herë të parë në histori më 927, megjithëse bashkimi nuk u bë i përhershëm deri më 954, kur Edred of England mposhti Eric Bloodaxe dhe u bë Mbreti i Anglisë. Më 1016 Anglia u pushtua nga mbreti Danez Canute the Great (shqip Kanuta i Madh), i cili e shëndrroi atë në qendrën e tij qeverisëse për perandorinë e tij jetë-shkurtër ku bënin pjesë Danimarka dhe Norvegjia. Më 1042 Anglia u bë përsëri mbretëri e veçantë me ardhjen e mbretit Edward the Confessor, pasardhës i dinastisë vandase angleze. Mbretëria e Anglisë, ku bënte pjesë edhe Uellsi, vazhdoi të ekzistonte si një komb i pavarur deri tek Aktet e unionit 1707. Sidoqoftë lidhjet politike të Anglisë u ndryshuan përgjithmonë nga Pushtimi Norman më 1066. Politika Njësitë administrative Gjeografia Anglia përbën dy të tretat qendrore dhe jugore të ishulli të Britanisë së Madhe, gjithashtu ka edhe ishuj nga të cilët më i madhi është Ishulli Wight. Ndan kufi me Skocinë në veri dhe me Uellsin në perëndim. Është më afër me Europën kontinentale se cilado pjesë tjetër e Britanisë, e ndarë nga Franca vetëm nga 52 km detEurotunnel.com – UK History. Tuneli i Kanalit, bashkon Anglinë me Europën kontinentale. Kufiri Anglo/Francez është në mes të këtij tuneli. Një pjesë e madhe e Anglisë përbëhet nga kodra, por ka më shumë male në veri me një rrip të maleve të ulëta, Penninet, që ndajnë lindjen me perëndimin. Zona tjera me male në veri janë : Regjioni i Liqejve,North York Moors, dhe Peak District. Linja e përafërt që ndan tipet e relievit shpesh përcaktohet nga vija "Tees-Exe line". Në jug të kësaj vije, ka zona më të mëdha të tokës së rafshët, përfshirë këtu Anglinë Lindore dhe Fens, megjithëse zonat e larta përfshijnë Cotswolds, Chilterns', ''North Downs, South Downs, Dartmoor dhe Exmoor. Limani më i madh natural në Angli është Poole, në bregdetin jug-qendror. Disa e konsiderojnë si limanin më të madh në Botë pas Sydneyt, Australi. Klima Anglia ka klimë me mjaft shira gjatë tërë vitit, edhe pse sezonet janë shumë të ndryshueshme në temperaturë. Sidoqoftë, këto temperatura rallë bien nën −5 °C ose ngriten mbi 30 °C. Era mbijetuese fryen nga jug-perëndimi, duke sjellë mot të butë dhe të lagët rregullisht nga Oqeani Atlantik në Angli. Është më e thata në lindje dhe më e ngrohta në jug , që është më së afërmi më Europën kontinentale. Dëbora mund të vijë në dimër dhe në pranverën e hershme, megjidhëse nuk është aq e shpeshtë larg vendeve të larta. Shih dhe këtë *Britania e Madhe Burime të dhënadh Category:Angli Category:Shtete në Evropë Category:Britani e Madhe af:Engeland ak:Ngyiresi als:England an:Anglaterra ang:Englaland ar:إنجلترا ast:Inglaterra az:İngiltərə bar:Englånd bat-smg:Onglėjė be:Англія be-x-old:Ангельшчына bg:Англия bn:ইংল্যান্ড br:Bro-Saoz bs:Engleska ca:Anglaterra cs:Anglie cv:Англи cy:Lloegr da:England de:England dsb:Engelska dv:އިނގިރޭސިވިލާތް el:Αγγλία en:England eo:Anglio es:Inglaterra et:Inglismaa eu:Ingalaterra fa:انگلستان fi:Englanti fo:Ongland fr:Angleterre fur:Anglie fy:Ingelân ga:Sasana gd:Sasainn gl:Inglaterra - England gn:Ingyaterra gv:Sostyn he:אנגליה hi:इंग्लैंड hr:Engleska hsb:Jendźelska ht:Angletè hu:Anglia hy:Անգլիա ia:Anglaterra id:Inggris io:Anglia is:England it:Inghilterra ja:イングランド jv:Inggris ka:ინგლისი ko:잉글랜드 ku:Ingilîstan kw:Pow Sows la:Anglia lb:England li:Ingeland lij:Inghiltæra ln:Ingɛlandi lo:ປະເທດອັງກິດ lt:Anglija lv:Anglija mi:Ingarangi mk:Англија ml:ഇംഗ്ലണ്ട് mr:इंग्लंड ms:England nah:Inglatlālpan nds:England nds-nl:Engelaand (regio) nl:Engeland nn:England no:England nrm:Angliétèrre oc:Anglatèrra pih:Ingland pl:Anglia pms:Anghiltèra pt:Inglaterra qu:Inlatirra rm:Engalterra ro:Anglia roa-rup:Anglia ru:Англия scn:Nglaterra sco:Ingland sh:Engleska simple:England sk:Anglicko sl:Anglija so:Ingriis sr:Енглеска st:Engelane su:Inggris sv:England sw:Uingereza (nchi) ta:இங்கிலாந்து tet:Inglaterra tg:Англия th:อังกฤษ tl:Inglatera to:ʻIngilani tpi:Inglan tr:İngiltere uk:Англія ur:انگلستان uz:Angliya vec:Inghiltera vi:Anh vls:Iengeland vo:Linglän yo:Ile Geesi zh:英格兰 zh-classical:英格蘭 zh-min-nan:Eng-tē zu:INgilandi